Ad Usque Fidelis
by Alea Jacta Est
Summary: -CONGELADA-Secuela de Forks, el pueblo donde TODO puede pasar. -Cuando el tiempo se detiene, y la lucha sigue, no es normal, lo normal era luchar con el tiempo en su curso, estábamos sorprendidos, jamás pensamos en ver tanto poder, en un lugar.- ¡Bella Despierta!
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

Cuando el tiempo se detiene, y la lucha sigue, no es normal, lo normal era luchar con el tiempo en su curso, estábamos sorprendidos, jamás pensamos en ver tanto poder, en un lugar.

Ellos nos traicionaron, pero en cambio los otros nos ayudaron, el grupo estaba dividido. Y ella, no despertaba.

El final se acercaba conforme la batalla aumentaba, estábamos parejos, la magia y el destino estaba de nuestro lado.

La traición ya no cuenta, la mentira, qué importa, yo te seguiré.

Ad Usque Fidelis

{Fiel, Hasta el Fin}


	2. El Comienzo

_Seis meses después_

Estábamos resguardados a 15 metros bajo suelo, ya habían pasado seis meses, y estábamos listos para recuperar a Esme, Renee, Charlie y Carlisle.

Los Vulturis, no podrán contra nosotros, a lo largo de este viaje nos hemos encontrado con James y Victoria Vox, ellos también poseen dones, también experimentaron con ellos, solo que lo de ellos era distinto a lo nuestro, ellos por separado no podían usar sus dones, siempre debían estar juntos en la unión del beso. También encontramos a Paloma y Andrés Veit, éstos últimos no poseían dones, sino que manejaban la magia, pero creemos que también está dentro de los dones, ellos eran claramente _diferentes_, Alice confía en ellos, y yo la seguiré hasta el final. Edward se muestra algo extraño con Paloma, porque no puede leer su mente, además que las emociones que emanan de él cuando está cerca de ella, son extrañas, casi con amor, casi parecidas a cuando está con Bella. Y cuando Andrés le toca velar los sueños de Bella, pasa lo mismo. Al principio me mostré molesto con Edward, por fijarse en alguien más que mi hermana, pero luego vi lo que pasó con Andrés, y Paloma y él comparten un amor tan grande, que cuando están juntos me dan ganas de ir y besarlos, solo por amor claro. Victoria, la pelirroja no se lleva bien con Paloma, pero con Andrés… es distinto, la lujuria que siento de Victoria, es inmensa, y lo mismo de James, pero hacía Paloma. En definitiva los Veit tienen _algo _ que esconden, ni siquiera Alice puede verlos, ellos dicen que se debe a su magia, y que dado el momento nos explicaran en detalle, pero que no pueden decirnos porque aun no estamos listos. Los comprendemos y confiamos en ellos, después de todo, gracias a ellos nos hemos mantenido ocultos, estamos en unas ruinas debajo de la propiedad de ellos, un lugar lejos de la ciudad, lejos de donde los Vulturis tienen poder, pero a la vez muy cerca de ellos, porque hemos construido túneles, y en estos momentos estamos terminando el último que nos dejará libres para rescatar a nuestros padres y que los Vox puedan acabar con Cayo, que fue él que los dejó así, sin poder mostrarse en público, sin poder tener una vida normal, porque los Vox no podían salir a la luz del sol, estaban condenados a una vida sin ese privilegio.

–Jasper–me llamó Alice

–qué sucede Alice–respondí a mi amada

–Traición–dijo y tomó mi mano y me mostró su visión.

_Eran Los Vox, está todo borroso, pero lo que notamos es que sus ojos son rojos, de un carmesí, que jamás pensé que podría ver._

_Estaban los Vulturis, los estaban matando, sacando cada pedazo de su cuerpo, ellos gritaban, los Vulturis les llamaron traidores, y de ahí todo se fue a negro._

_Apareció la imagen de Bella y muchas rosas a su alrededor, seguía durmiendo, pero su piel había cambiado, ya no era la misma, estaba más blanca de lo normal, su figura había cambiado, no era la misma, era diferente.  
_

–Bella–dije en un suspiro

–esa no era Bells–dijo Alice

–Cómo lo sabes–pregunté

–Jasper, haz memoria, recuerda a tu hermana, piensa en ella, imagínala, siéntela, no era Bella la que estaba con las rosas–

Imagine a mi hermana, y Alice tenía razón, Bella no era así, por mucho que el parecido fuese increíble, Bella jamás ha tenido esa mirada, jamás ha mirado despectivamente.

–tienes razón, Bella no es así, pero ¿quién era?—

–un clon seguramente, los Vulturis están yendo muy lejos–dijo Alice pensante

–Malditos–mascullé

–¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Edward

–Una visión–dijo Alice

–Bella–dijo Edward tensándose, seguramente Alice le había mostrado la visión–eso no puede ser real–decía Edward asombrado–no es real, no es real–dijo

–es real hermano–dijo Ali

–lo que no es real en todo esto es _esa _Bella, es un clon creemos

–puede ser–dijo Edward ausente

–Es un clon–afirmó Paloma, no la sentí venir–disculpa Jasper–dijo como si supiese lo que estoy pensando–lo sé Jasper, pero no es como lo de Edward, lo mío es a voluntad, disculpa–dijo apenada

–no te preocupes–dije sintiendo que decía la verdad, curioso qué habrá estado buscando

–Lo que has visto Alice es un clon de Bella, y sí estos sujetos están llegando muy lejos–dijo Paloma

–Lo que no entiendo es _por qué _precisamente a Bella le sucede todo esto–dijo Victoria entrando a la habitación

–Es el poder que ella tiene escondido–dijo Andrés abrazando a Paloma

–¿Escondido?–pregunté

–así es–dijo Paloma

–pero…–dijo Edward

–Edward, escucha–dijo Andrés–Isabella Marie Swan, no es una persona normal, con ella no experimentaron nada, ella nació así. Jasper, lo sé es difícil de aceptar, pero tranquilo–dijo Andrés sabiendo como me sentía–Bella es fuerte, pero ella necesita su apoyo, sobre todo el tuyo Edward

–Lo sé, pero tengo miedo, miedo de…

–no lo digas–dijo Paloma mirándolo dulcemente–ella está bien, ella está con nosotros, nada le pasará, confía en vuestros corazones y en el amor que todos ustedes se tienen, saldrán adelante–dijo finalmente

_Jasper–me dijo Paloma  
_

–_¿qué sucede?–dije, no sabía que ella también podía mantener estas conversaciones  
_

–_Edward, escucha, has como si nada, solo escucha, no pongas muecas, nada, sé fuerte, sean pacientes y sean fuertes, despídanse yo seguiré aquí escuchando sus pensamientos y una vez que estén en un lugar donde nadie los vea, avísenme como ustedes ya saben–dijo Paloma  
_

–todo esto es tan extraño–dijo Victoria

–lo es amor, pero tranquila yo te protegeré, no dejaré que ese mal nacido de Cayo nos vuelva ha hacer algo–dijo James abrazando a Victoria que estaba sollozando–Jasper amigo, ayúdame–dijo James.

Le mandé olas de tranquilidad a Victoria

–gracias–dijo ella

–me retiro, necesito pensar un momento–dije algo ido

–tranquilo Jazz, todo estará bien–dijo Alice

–Gracias Ali–besé su frente y me fui

{Hasta el Fin}

* * *

_Hola_

_Aquí les dejo el primer capitulo, espero que les guste._

_-En el segundo verán lo importante que tiene que decir Paloma-_

_Gracias por los Reviews, alertas. _

_Les dejaré una encuesta pasen por el perfil, por favor.  
_


	3. La Historia

Twilight, pertenece a Stephanie Meyer

* * *

Seis meses, de espera, de tortura, de no saber nada de mis padres, de ver como Aro Vulturi se postulaba a presidente de la nación, de ver nuestros rostros en cada noticiario, de saber que éramos unos "prófugos de experimento altamente peligroso", eran unos sinvergüenzas. Claro que Bella no era parte de eso, ella estaba secuestrada por nosotros, _claro como si eso fuese real._

Nuestros padres aparecían en incontables programas de televisión rogándonos que nos entregásemos, pero claro que eso era únicamente palabras, porque no lo sentían, sus ojos no lo reflejaban.

En nuestro viaje nos encontramos con varias personas, unas nos quisieron ayudar, otra nos quisieron entregar, pero siempre supimos como escapar. De todos ellos, seguimos nuestro viaje con 5 personas más; Victoria y James Vox, Paloma y Andrés Veit, y sorprendentemente con Marco Vulturi.

Marco nos buscó, y buscó, y nos encontró cuando junto con Jasper habíamos ido a comprar algunos alimentos, él nos contó todo, y pude verlo en sus pensamientos, él decía la verdad, además comparé lo que me mostraba, junto con lo que leí en Demetri.

_Flash Back_

_—Jasper, ese de ahí es Marco—no me gusta nada lo que está pasando…_

_—lo sé, y ya nos vio, viene hacía acá ¿qué hacemos?— me dijo Jasper preocupado_

_—no lo se, tiene su mente en blanco… me desconcierta…—"Edward, Marco está entre contento y sorprendido"-me dijo Jasper en pensamientos_

_—Ahora que lo dices, me está pidiendo que lo escuchemos que confiemos en él—Demonios… ¿cómo nos pudo encontrar? _

_"Edward, por favor, quiero ayudarlos. Escúchenme y juzgue ustedes mismos si aceptan mi ayuda"—dijo marco"_

_—está bien—dije suficientemente alto como para que Marco escuchara_

_—gracias—dijo sonriendo verdaderamente, qué extraño… "Que extraño" se decía Jazz en su mente._

_Mientras Marco me mostraba un plan que tenía en su cabeza, él quería que tomáramos la pistola que tenía en su bolsillo trasero y lo apuntáramos, y lo sacáramos de ahí como a un rehén, para no levantar sospechas. _

_Asentí, acepté su plan, pero antes miré a Jasper, sabía que con él podía mantener charlas sin que hablásemos en voz alta._

_—Edward, no confío en él—_

_—yo si, le creo, en su mente no puede mentir—_

_—tienes razón, es que como es un Vulturi…—decía Jazz_

_—Marco es la razón de que hayamos recuperado la memoria todos, lo vi en un pensamiento de Demetri—_

_—entiendo…—decía pensante Jazz_

_—Siempre podemos matarlo, después…_

_—¡estás loco!_

_—por supuesto que no, pero si… sé que exageré bastante, podemos dejarlo inconsciente…_

_—está bien_

_—Marco quiere que…—y le explique el plan de Marco con algunas modificaciones…_

_—me parece buena idea, tampoco queremos que aquí den la razón a todo lo que han publicado de nosotros—decía Jasper con aire guerrero_

_—comunícale a Marco, por este medio_

_Y Jasper lo hizo, le comunicó de las modificaciones del plan a Marco, éste las aceptó, igual no le quedaba otra opción. _

_Así salimos del lugar con Marco apuntándonos, con un revolver sin balas, por supuesto. _

_Me pregunto si las chicas aprobaran lo que estamos haciendo…_

_Una vez fuera del lugar y alejados, sonó el celular de Jasper_

_—Hola amor—dijo él—ya veo—hizo una pausa—comprendo, si tienen razón—otra pausa—claro—otra pausa—confío en ustedes, las amo, adiós…—pausa—Edward, claro te doy con él_

_—hola enana—dije_

_—Edward no es momento, escúchame bien, le decía a Jazz que Paloma me dijo que no le dijésemos a Marco sobre ellos, hay que mantener a Marco alejado de los Veit, recuerda que no sabemos si dice la verdad, una vez acá lo veremos, tengan cuidado—dijo todo al hilo_

_—vaya duende que hablas rápido_

_—también te quiero, adiós—y cortó la comunicación_

_.._

_—Alice siempre tan mandona—dije_

_—Y bien Marco… ¿qué sucede?_

_Marco nos explico que durante el ritual se utilizó una piedra que había sido guardada desde tiempos inmemorables por la familia de Demetri, nos contó el porque de la matanza, que las esposas eran mujeres de otros hombres, nos contó también que el día del ritual, él dijo esas palabras que nos harían volver la memoria, de la molestia que produjo en Demetri y sus hermanos, vimos junto con Jasper la verdad en sus ojos, él no mentía, en absoluto, y ahora se le había encomendado la idea de capturarnos, y llevaba cerca de 4 meses buscándonos por orden de sus hermanos, solo que él no tenía los mismos planes que ellos, él planeaba ayudarnos, y nosotros aceptaríamos su ayuda. _

_Fin Flash Back_

De eso ya 2 meses, los Veit han seguido ocultos, y solo salen cuando Marco va por alimentos junto a Emmett, nadie nunca sale solo de aquí. Los Vox también pidieron mantenerse en anonimato, así que han pasado mucho tiempo junto a los Veit y a Bella, decidimos dejar a los Veit como guardianes de Bella, ya que según Alice ellos eran suficientemente poderosos como para protegerla, incluso en su mente vi algo desconcertante, algo que seguramente Alice no quería que viese, y algo que los Veit no querían decirnos, "no aún" habían sido las palabras de Paloma, Alice por supuesto ya tenía una idea de lo que pasaba, y yo también, pero ya no era permitido el futuro de ellos dos, estaba bloqueado, con un gran candado que no éramos capaces de romper.

Ahora estaba en mi habitación pensando en todas estas cosas que nos han pasado, y creo que ya ha pasado tiempo suficiente como para reunirme junto con Paloma y con Jasper.

Me pregunto que tendrá que decirnos, pero seguramente es algún misterio que ya estamos en tiempo de saber.

Tengo tantas teorías de ellos, pero Andrés se ha encargado de desmentirme cada una de ellas, y argumentándome que queda poco para que sepamos la verdad me he contenido. Además que prometió ayudarme para poder controlar el leer los pensamientos.

_"—Edward, puedo pasar—decía Jasper en su mente"_

_—claro amigo, pasa—dije abriéndole la puerta—directo al grano Jazz, me pones nervioso_

_—creo que nos dirán la verdad, Paloma estaba rara en cuanto a emociones tratan—dijo_

_—puede ser, pero no deja de ser una teoría Jazz, puede que quiera aclararnos algo de la visión. Estoy seguro que ellos saben mucho más de lo que creemos—dije finalmente_

_—lo sé, también lo creo—decía Jasper_

_—¿crees que nos traicionen?—pregunté_

_—no lo creo, más bien creo que ellos son la clave en todo esto_

_—igual lo creo, pero el ver tantas restricciones me hace desconfiar. Acaso no te pasa—le pregunté_

_—me sucede muy a menudo, pero también sé que tengo que aprender a confiar, porque sino lo hacemos, estamos perdidos._

_—Supongo que saldremos de todas las dudas una vez que hablemos con Paloma—_

_—Edward, todavía sientes _algo _ por ella—me preguntó_

_—la verdad todo es muy confuso, sé que amo a Bella, pero la atracción por Paloma me es imposible de retener_

_—es hora, vámonos_

Así salimos rumbo al lugar en que Paloma dijo que la esperemos, hoy suponíamos se despejarían algunas dudas, hoy por fin podríamos ver luz, después de tantos meses de sombra.

_

* * *

_

Gracias por las Alertas, Reviews, y Favoritos que han puesto a la otra historia y a esta.

¡GRACIAS!

Sé que dije que en este ponía la conversación, pero dije, mejor no, en el siguiente. Saludos

_**Fecha Actualización: 30 de Octubre**  
_


	4. El Hermano, El Amante, y Los Veit

**El Hermano, y El Amante, y Los Veit  
**

Ella iba dispuesta ha decir la verdad, él no se lo permitiría, ella lo sabía, pero también sabía que ya era tiempo. Él debía detenerla, él la amaba, sabía que todo esto era demasiado riesgoso, pero sabía que era el deseo de ella, y él la apoyaba en todo, solo que esto precisamente era muy peligroso, ellos tenían tanto poder, pero él sabía que era más poderoso, aun así ver en peligro a Paloma no era muy divertido.

Tenía miedo, terror, no quería perderla, no quería que ellos lo tomara mal, no sabía como reaccionarían ¿les creerían? ¿les harían daño? Ya no podían confiar en nadie, a todo el que conocían, se emocionaba demasiado con los poderes de los jóvenes, no les creían, los envidiaban, les trataban de hacer daño… Habían pasado por tanto, y todo por ayudar.

–amore mio, realmente tienes qué hacerlo–dijo él

–es lo mejor, y lo sabes, sé que siempre lo digo, y sí sé que siempre digo que es seguro, que nos necesitan, pero amor mío, _ Ellos realmente lo necesitan_–

Él sabía lo peligroso que eran los Vulturis, sabía que si no ayudaban a Swan y Cullen, sus padres y Isabella morirían, lo sabía él mejor que nadie, porque él podía ver el futuro.

–te entiendo–dijo acariciándole dulcemente la mejilla–pero tengo miedo, y lo sabes, tengo miedo de perderte, miedo de todo, necesito que estemos fijos en un lugar, nunca te lo he pedido, pero ahora si lo haré–dijo él sintiéndose lo peor del mundo por hacerle escoger a su amada

–ya lo sabía–dijo ella sonriendo radiantemente

–¿cómo?–dijo él confuso

–esto–dijo ella tranquila

Él no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, sé quedó inmóvil, no entendía, solo sabía que su amada había salido de la habitación rumbo a decir toda la verdad, y decidida a ayudarlos, eso era noble. Él lo reconocía, nadie sacrifica su vida todos los días ayudando a desconocidos, pero él estaba casi seguro que había una conexión más allá de los poderes entre todos. Es como si siempre hubiesen pertenecido a este mundo.

–¿será posible?–dijo él en voz alta

**Jasper**

Ella, la persona a quien quiero proteger, lo he hecho por muchos años, y quiero seguir haciéndolo. Ella, mi hermana, con quien pasé penas, y alegrías; la primera pelea, los celos, sentimientos de protección, apoyo cuando creímos que nuestros padres se iban a divorciar.

Y ahora que esté dormida, y que no despierte…

"No es justo" me repito una y otra vez, pero nadie dijo que vivir iba a ser fácil, nadie dijo que me iba a terminar enamorando, y me enamoré, nadie dijo que tendría poderes, pero si me dijeron:

"_Lucha por lo que tú quieres"_

Espero que ellos, nos puedan ayudar, en un momento como este, solo tratas de recolectar la mayor ayuda posible, ellos nos han ayudado, han hecho posible que creamos en nosotros mismos.

Si ellos despiertan a mi hermana, yo les agradeceré eternamente, si ellos me ayudan a controlar bien mis poderes, les daré siempre las gracias.

Solo espero poder proteger a las personas más importantes en mi vida; Alice, Bella,Rose,Renee, Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, Emmett, principalmente a las mujeres que están en mayor peligro.

Necesito cantar, necesito…

_Simplemente las palabras salieron solas, yo las sentía fluir, él me escuchaba, y que más da, yo necesito…_

******Ahora que no estás, los árboles del parque  
juraron no crecer hasta que vuelvas  
porque ahora que no estás, no pueden escaparse  
contigo a esos lugares donde sueñan

Pero al llegar la noche todo cambia  
escucho esas voces, son amenazas  
que pasa ahora, no entiendo nada  
he visto sombras, que me alcanzaban

Ahora que no estás, que no te puedo ver  
las luces del puerto se han apagado  
ya no hay canciones, tampoco hay versos  
no me preguntes que está pasando  
Ahora que no estás, que no te puedo ver  
la isla y los montes se han juntado  
ya no hay mareas, tan sólo espero  
no me preguntes que está pasando

Ahora que no estás  
ahora que no estás ...

Ahora que no estás ya no existe el silencio  
y oscuros desiertos son las calles  
que ahora no estás no pueden escucharte  
quizás a lo lejos casi puedo tocarte

Pero al llegar la noche todo cambia  
escucho esas voces, son amenazas  
que pasa ahora, no entiendo nada  
he visto sombras, que me alcanzaban

Ahora que no estás, que no te puedo ver  
las luces del puerto se han apagado  
ya no hay canciones, tampoco hay versos  
no me preguntes que está pasando  
Ahora que no estás, que no te puedo ver  
la isla y los montes se han juntado  
ya no hay mareas, tan sólo espero  
no me preguntes que está pasando

Ahora que no estás  
ahora que no estás ...

(**NA/ Ahora que no estás, Alex Ubago)**

Sorprendentemente Edward conocía la canción, y me ayudó en los coros, sé que tengo su apoyo, y él el mío, es momento de las verdades.

–gracias–dije

–no te preocupes, yo me siento igual

**Edward**

Ver a Jasper así me hizo reflexionar en todo lo que hemos vivido, realmente no confío en los Vox, ni mucho menos en Marco, es la desconfianza, no se… y el hecho de que los Veit no quieran relación con Marco, eso me hace dudar.

Sé que ellos son buenos, mi instinto me lo dice, y aunque lo estemos perdiendo los seres humanos, yo aun mantengo el mío, porque mientras crea en el amor, puedo sentir lo que los demás no.

Y ahora siento que algo grande va a pasar, pero pase lo que pase, y digan lo que nos digan, entre todos saldremos adelante y nos apoyaremos.

**Fin Edward**

Ellos ya esperaban donde habían acordado, buscaron ése lugar tranquilo. Estaban impacientes, ¿y quién en su sano juicio no lo estaría? Ellos pronto sabrían todo, ellos ya podrían saber lo que verdaderamente ocultaban, de dónde venían…

Y el por qué de todo no se haría esperar.

Y finalmente llegó Paloma

–vienes sola–preguntó Jasper

–es necesario–dijo ella

–¿por qué?–quiso saber Edward

–por lo que hemos vivido–los ojos de Paloma se oscurecieron en pena, recordando todo…–Andrés ya no confía en nada–dijo ella como ida

–comprendo–dijo Jasper–por qué no puedo sentir tus emociones–quiso saber Jazz

–porque a diferencia de Bella, mi escudo es contra todo–dijo Paloma–pero basta de eso, pasemos a lo importante

–claro–dijeron al unísono Jazz y Edd

–primero quiero escuchar sus teorías–dijo Paloma

–Bueno a mi por lo menos me queda muy claro que de _aquí no son–dijo Jasper–_su acento, sus costumbres, sus poderes… Eso más que nada, pero es solo lo obvio

–Yo creo lo mismo, solo que a diferencia de Jasper estoy algo confuso por lo que vi en la mente de Alice–dijo Edward

–Eso pasará, en algún momento, y no te odies por ello–dijo ella

–y qué son realmente, seres de otro planeta–dijo Jasper

–Somos magos y viajeros–dijo ella de golpe –siempre he tratado de explicarlo sutilmente, pero cada vez que lo hago, nos va mal. Así que lo diré tal como es. Yo puedo controlar todos los elementos, agua, fuego, aire, tierra, así como también Andrés puede…

–Comunicarme con los animales–dijo éste último

Los tres sorprendidos giraron su cabeza hacía el recién llegado.

–pero…–trato de decir Paloma

–no creíste que te dejaría que explicaras esto sola, verdad–dijo él, apenada ella bajó su cabeza.

Edward y Jasper se sintieron fuera de lugar, pero no podían irse, necesitaban saber, y ahora estaban realmente confundidos.

–Lamento interrumpir su burbuja, pero…–dijo Edward demasiado brusco, él estaba ansioso, quería que Bella despertara luego.

–lo sabemos, pero paciencia…–dijo Andrés

–gracias–dijo ella apretándole la mano a Andrés

–prosigue amore mio–dijo él

–verán… Nosotros somos viajeros, viajamos entre planetas y dimensiones, ayudando a quien no necesite, es por eso que estamos aquí, ustedes nos necesitaban, y por eso llegamos.

Podemos hacer todo esto gracias a la magia que poseemos, más nuestros poderes que provienen de nuestros ojos. Cuando estamos al máximo potencial, estos se ponen celestes.

Sabemos que pasa, sabemos todo, al entrar en este mundo tratamos de recoger la mayor información posible, llevamos años tratando de evitarlo, sabemos que aunque tratemos de evitarlo, las cosas pasan igual, aunque la esperanza nunca se pierde–dijo melancólica–cuando ya vimos que era tiempo de intervenir más activamente, presentándonos ante ustedes, sabíamos todo lo que iba a pasar, sabíamos las traicione, y lo del clon de Bella, fue un grave error que cometió Charlie y Renee, pero es eso solo un error, ellos no lo hicieron a propósito. Charlie y Renee sabían bien que Bella nació con los poderes, y Charlie puso en el torrente sanguíneo de Renee sangre de Bella, para ayudarla en el parto, con ayuda de Carlisle. Los Vulturis no estaban al tanto de esto, pero se enteraron porque espiaban constantemente lo que ellos hablaban, ellos pensaban que los tenían olvidados, pero no era así. Pero con lo que los Vulturi no contaban era que la imagen de la Bella que obtendrían no seria de la misma, además de que ella es la razón de que Bella no despierte, parte de la conciencia de Bella está con ella, ella no es mala, sino que la consecuencia de que se unan, en cierta medida será mala, mala porque tú Edward, no lo aceptarás.

* * *

Proxima actualización, Sábado o Domingo 7-8 Nov. Tengo pruebas =)

Y muchas gracias a todos/as las/los que pasan por la historia, me pone feliz saber que compatriotas Chilenos también la ha leído, y de otros países.

¡Saludos mundo!!


	5. Preparandose

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, excepto la trama.

**Edward**

¿Yo no la aceptaré? Jamás pasará eso, yo la amo, la amaré siempre, pase lo que pase, aunque el mundo se una en contra de nosotros, la amaré, incondicionalmente.

—por qué dices eso—preguntó Jasper continuando la conversación

—hay ciertas cosas que existen en el mundo, que ustedes no saben, cosas que cambiarán sus vidas por completo, el tiempo ya no será más lo que ustedes pensaron, cambiará su percepción de vida—dijo Andrés

—es cierto—apoyó Paloma—hay cosas que poco a poco les iremos explicando, pero primero deben sacar de aquí a Marco y a los Vox, no son buenos elementos, y sé que ustedes lo saben

—debemos prevenir—dijo Andrés

—antes que lamentar—complementó Paloma

—Edward—me llamó Jasper—estás ausente, despierta hombre

—lo siento, solo me quede pensando en lo que dijeron

—tranquilo Edward, el amor, es más de lo que tú crees—dijo Andrés tomando a Paloma por su cintura

—lo sé, jamás dejaría a Bella, la amo demasiado como para abandonarla

—es increíble su amor, estaban predestinados a estar juntos, a pesar de lo poco que se conocen, sus corazones se han seguido desde tiempos inmemorables—dijo Paloma como ausente

—nosotros nos retiramos, pero les dejamos una misión, saquen de aquí cuanto antes a Marco, James y Victoria, son una amenaza, pero ustedes encárguense de Marco, nosotros de los Vox—dijo Andrés

—por cierto Edward—me dijo Paloma

—ahm?—contesté yo

—no confíes en la mente de Marco, escucha a tu corazón—dijo Paloma, alejándose con Andrés

—Es frustrante todo—dijo Jazz

—lo es, y cuando tú crees que todo está tranquilo, pasa un torbellino—dije yo

—iré a ver a Alice, aclara tus emociones hombre, me tienes loco—dicho esto desapareció

Entender todo, no era tan difícil, debía apoyar a Bella siempre, algo que estoy gustoso de hacer, cuidarme de Marco, algo que haré sin dudar hoy mismo, no permitiré que esté tan cerca de Bella.

Y espero que los Veit, puedan al fin encontrar la paz que tanto anhelan. Yo por mi parte lucharé por el amor de mi vida.

**Jasper**

Yo sabía que eran buenos, la tristeza de ellos me preocupa, pero en estos momentos me preocupa más cómo está mi mamá y papá, ellos no merecen todo esto, si en alguna cosa tienen culpa, los perdono.

Hay cosas que el ser humano hace sin pensar, dejados llevar por la influencia, los amo y es todo lo que ahora importa.

—Jasper—me llamó mi pequeña

—Ali—qué haría yo sin ella

—Estoy feliz que haya salido todo bien—dijo dando saltitos

—yo también mi amor —

—ahora lo que debemos hacer es alejar a Marco—dijo mi pequeña

—si, tengo ya una idea en mente, aun estoy viendo bien…

—lo sé amor, y déjalo como está, todo saldrá de esa manera, puedo verlo—dijo ella

—gracias—le dije dándole un beso

—de nada, gracias a ti por estar aquí conmigo—dijo Alice

—siempre estaremos unidos—dije yo

—ahora vamos, tenemos que hacer una reunión con todos—dijo ella

—pero ¿cómo?

—Emmett fue con Marco ha hacer las compras, Rose está con Edward, y Paloma tiene entretenidos a los Vox, Andrés está con Bella, y nosotros vamos a decirle el plan a Rose y Edward, Rose le dice a Emmett cuando vuelva, y listo—dijo Alice rápidamente

—te amo—le dije besándole la frente

—y yo a ti—dijo sonrojándose

Fuimos en donde estaba Rose y Edward, Rose se veía asombrada, pero emanaba confusión y frustración.

—Rose, Edward—les llamé

—Jasper, Alice hola—dijeron los dos

-risas-

—Tenemos un plan—dije yo

—te escucho—me dijo Edward cambiando su semblante a uno completamente serio

—supongo que ya le contaste todo a Rose—pregunté

—si ya le dije—contestó Edward

—Bien, repasemos. Paloma y Andrés se encargarán de James y Victoria, nosotros de Marco, Rose tu deberás transmitirle esto a Emmett, y decirle que vaya donde Bella a las 9 P.M. para que yo le explique bien su parte.  
El plan es simple, Emmett y Edward saldrán con Marco, como Marco no sabe donde estamos ubicados, será fácil, Emmett y Edward lo dejaran fuera, no es difícil, pero deben tratar de que Marco no se de cuenta, pero como Emmett ya ha salido con Marco esta semana, se les dirá que necesitamos un "remedio" para Bella, y que aquí dentro no lo tenemos, por eso irás Edward, les indicarás cuál, etc, ahí vean ustedes—dije con aire conspirador

—me parece bien, no tengo problema, y dudo que Emmett los tenga—dijo Edward

—¡Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamiliaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!—he llegado, gritó Emmett con su característico entusiasmo

—Osito tranquilo—lo tranquilizó Rose

—Hola Bebé—dijo Emmett. Hora de salir de aquí

—Hola Em, Marco. Allie vamos—dije

—adiós—dijo mi pequeña

Ahora solo tengo que esperar que Emmett vaya a las 9 donde Bells, y estará todo casi listo. No es mucho lo que tenemos que hacer, pero podemos hacerlo, eso espero, quiero a estas personas lejos de mi familia luego.

* * *

Gracias por esperar pacientemente, por seguir la historia, por todo.

El proximo miércoles o el domingo estaré subiendo.

11-11-2009


	6. La vuelta y sus decisiones

Mil disculpas, abajo a quien interese explicaré que sucedió.

* * *

**El Plan en Marcha**

**ALICE**

Marco, Edward y Emmett ya se habían ido.

Lo extraño de esta situación es que Marco no dijo nada, no protestó, fue extraño. Desde que se fueron han pasado dos horas, deben estar en la ciudad, espero que todo les salga…

—ALICE, JASPER, ROSEEEEEEEE—gritó desesperada Paloma interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

_Visión Alice—Jasper_

_Eran los Vulturis, efectivamente estaban coludidos, había sido demasiado tarde para Emmett y Edward, se los habían llevado, Marco solo agachó la cabeza cuando vio a sus hermanos Cayo y Aro. Estaba todo planeado, cada detalle… Había sido demasiado tarde… la visión se acababa._

—tranquila amor—me dijo Jasper

—p…e..ee..r..r…o, ..p..e…roo…—tartamudeé—ellos noo poo..dráaa…n, no podrán…

Vi a Paloma con rastro de lágrimas en su rostro podía sentir sus emociones, estaba triste, profundamente triste.

**JASPER**

—mi hermana ¿cómo está?—pregunté cuando vi a Andrés sostener a Bella en sus brazos

—tranquilo Jasper, ella está bien—dijo Andrés—, y pronto despertará—agregó

—debemos partir de inmediato—nos dijo Paloma muy decidida—ya me encargué de los Vox, ellos no molestaran, hemos interferido demasiado en su mundo, lo más probable es que la visión que han visto cambie, y cambie, y cambie…

—pero Alice… se volverá…—dije asustado y sin atreverme a terminar aquella maldita frase, mi Alice no se trastornará, no señor.

—Ambos Jasper, pero tranquilo tenemos una solución,—dijo Andrés— Paloma

—tranquilo, la pondré a dormir—me dijo Paloma, ella emanaba arrepentimiento y miedo…tanto que me estaba afectando…

—controlen sus emociones, me están afectando—dije algo ahogado

—lo sentimos, aguanta un poco Jasper—me dijo Andrés

—Fab, es hora—dijo Paloma ¿Fab? ¿Quién es Fab?

Paloma comenzó a mover sus manos como si estuviese sosteniendo una esfera, como si tratase algo muy delicado, pude ver como entre sus manos se iba formando una esfera brillante. A Andrés le brillaban los ojos, podía ver un cambio en ellos, estaban cambiando de color, al igual que los de Paloma, se estaban volviendo de un intenso color ámbar, de pronto todo brilló y me costó ver, Paloma tenía una esfera de luz entre sus manos, una luz dorada, y sus ojos estaban igual.

Paloma y Andrés se veían diferentes, sus facciones habían cambiado, ahora eran más delicadas, más finas, si antes eran pálidos, ahora lo eran mucho más, y podía sentir sus emociones muy profundas.

_Menos mal que están calmados, sino no imagino como estaría._

Y de repente pasó algo que me asombró, esto ya era demasiado. El miedo se apoderó de mí un segundo.

—**Ahora lo que todos esperaban-o al menos yo- Isabella Swan, Bella Swan POV**

Cada segundo que pasaba más impotente me sentía, no poder ayudarlos, no poder hacer nada, mis padres, mi único amor, mis amigos y hermano.

Mi familia estaba luchando por derrotar a los Vulturis, estaban en una lucha constante, y yo no podía hacer nada, salvo "dormir".

A lo largo de estos meses he logrado conectar mi mente y corazón unos instantes, y he podido escuchar el corazón de mi familia, sé que me están cuidando y esperando. Sé que mis padres están bien, y eso me mantiene con fuerzas.

Cuatro personas nuevas han aparecido en este viaje, pero los corazones de dos de ellos son oscuros y puedo sentir como la maldad está envuelta en ellos, las otras dos personas al principio fueron confusas, hasta que escuché como claramente uno me dijo _"Se paciente" _y lo fui, fui paciente me gané sus corazones, y estos me hablaron, pero hablar con ellos fue distinto, ya no suponía un gran esfuerzo contactarme con ellos, era como si hablase directamente con la persona, eran claros, era como cuando hablaba con Edward, yo estaba segura que una parte de Edward era consiente de que yo me estaba comunicando, creo que por eso me era más fácil escucharlo.

Poco a poco fui perfeccionando la técnica hasta que logré comunicarme un poco y escuchar lo que decían alrededor de mi, cada segundo luchaba por no dejarme caer en las tinieblas de mi mente.

Todo era tan extraño, sentía que me estaban tratando de separar, separar mi mente y mi corazón, pero yo jamás permitiría eso, ya sabía como conectarlos y lucharía por mantenerlos así, lo haría por mi familia.

_Yo puedo, me dije a mi misma_ cada vez que algo intentaba separarme.

Los días fueron pasando y Edward no venía, empecé a desesperarme, pensaba y pensaba que algo le había pasado, hasta que mis guardianes—así les llamaba yo—se comunicaron conmigo y me dijeron lo que estaba pasando, fueron sinceros conmigo, y eso me gustó, no me ocultaron nada.

Y yo sabía que ya era hora de juntar no solo mente y corazón, era hora de juntarme con mi cuerpo, había llegado el momento de recuperar a nuestros padres e iniciar una nueva vida, era momento de despertar, pero había algo o alguien que me lo impedía.

_Dicen que cuando estás a punto de morir puedes ver pasar toda tu vida, todo lo que has vivido, pues yo estoy a punto de vivir, de vivir mi vida junto a las personas que amo, de compartir una eternidad con el amor de mi vida, sabía que no era el futuro, pero sabía que algo de eso se llevaría acabo, algo de eso seria real. _

_Estoy luchando, por recuperar el control de mi cuerpo, de mis poderes, voy a lograrlo. Sé que puedo lograrlo._

—_Tú puedes—me susurró una voz muy parecida a la de Edward—Ven, únete a mi, Amor mío te estoy esperando, apresúrate—terminó de decirme la aterciopelada voz de él.- Sin duda eso había sido extraño, pero no es momento para que me ponga a pensar en ello._

—_lo lograré—dije para mi_

_Comencé a percibir distintas cosas mientras luchaba por unirme, el camino es largo por lo que puedo sentir, siento como si tiraran de mí._

—_tú puedes—me volvió a susurrar_

—_Yo puedooooooooooooooo—dije con ferocidad logrando sostenerme de mi grito._

_Ya casi… al final del túnel se pone hay una luz blanca ¿no? Pues aquí había una Luz dorada guiándome…_

_Empecé a sentir… sentí mis parpados cerrados, mi respiración lenta, olores que jamás pensé que podría percibir, sentí que mi corazón estaba muy lento, pero no me asustó, mi cuerpo lo consideró normal._

_Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos, miedo de encontrarme con algo desconocido, sentí pánico, pero tenía que abrir mis ojos. _

_—Ábrelos, necesitamos tu ayuda Bella—me dijo la voz de una mujer—y controla tus emociones, Jasper está aquí. Se paciente con tu familia, te necesitan. Debes ser fuerte por ellos._

—Bella—escuché que alguien me llamaba, era la voz de mi hermano, pero diferente a como la recordaba. Juro que podía escuchar el latir de su corazón.

—Jasper—dije, pero esa no era mi voz, esa voz sonaba como campanitas, perfectas campanitas sincronizadas.

Dirigí mis ojos hacía mi hermano, era mi hermano, pero ahora lo veía extraño. Podía ver una marca en su frente que se hizo cuando éramos pequeños, una que pensé se había borrado

—Tranquila—me susurró una voz, alcé mi vista para ver de donde provenía, era una mujer. Se me hacía conocida, era la voz de hace un momento.

—Jasper necesito que te alejes, llévate a Alice contigo—decía ella pero por qué se iba a ir mi hermano. Los miré interrogantes no entendía nada—pronto entenderás Bella, necesito que te acerques lentamente a mi, y no respires, no preguntes, solo hazlo—miré a mi hermano en búsqueda de su aprobación, esto era extraño.-como si no estuviese acostumbrada-.

—Ve Bells, pronto hablaremos—me dijo él—Te quiero, me alegro de que estés ya aquí y tranquila hermana todo estará bien.

Vi marcharse a mi hermano con Alice en sus brazos, me preguntaba que le había sucedido a mi mejor amiga. Finalmente hice lo que ella me dijo, dejé de respirar y me acerqué, pensé que supondría un gran pesar dejar de respirar, pero me pareció sumamente normal ya no hacerlo, era cómodo.

—Hola Bella—dijo la mujer—En este momento soy en una de las pocas personas en las que puedes confiar fuera de tu familia. Trataré de explicarte la situación que es muy crítica y querida—puso su mano sobre mi hombro—debes ser fuerte—asentí

—Primero para que vayas comprendiendo te explicaré nuestra procedencia, mi pareja y yo provenimos de una dimensión muy diferente a la tuya, hemos recorrido muchos mundos ayudando a seres como ustedes, y siempre hemos salido decepcionados, porque cada vez que ayudábamos, ellos no utilizaban bien la ayuda. Esta vez sé que es diferente él cree que será lo mismo, pero yo tengo mi esperanza.

El problema que enfrentan ustedes es grande, hay una pugna de poderes. Ustedes no fueron concebidos de la forma tradicional humana. Eso lo saben, saben que han sido producto de experimentos genéticos. Lo problemático es que los Vulturis los desean, a todos, pero a más a las mujeres. No te sorprendas querida, es por su capacidad de poder tener hijos, descendencia. Ellos desean eso. Tienes que ser fuerte, porque lo que te diré a continuación es algo impactante, solo espero que lo tomes bien. Andrés por favor espérame en la entrada—le indicó Paloma—.

—Impactarme—cuestioné—después de todo lo que hemos vivido, no lo creo—terminé por decir

—al menos espero eso, mira. Existen muchos cuentos, leyendas sobre vampiros, lo saben bien, no creo que haya que profundizar sobre ello. Son una nueva raza de seres humanos, su nacimiento no es casual, cada cierta cantidad de años en diferentes dimensiones sucede esto, nacen seres diferentes para regular su mundo desde atrás. A lo que me refiero es que han sido escogido por los maestros para nacer, y que nazca una raza de seres que son poderosos y que controlaran a quienes buscan acabar con el planeta o con la raza. Es algo exagerado, increíble, poco creíble, absolutamente, pero es cierto. Espero que comprendan el concepto de proteger, porque eso es lo que deberán hacer desde el día que les demos el alta a ustedes. Bien saben que controlar poderes y entre otras cosas—hizo una mueca—es algo complicado… La sangre, la sangre hace que el ser humano viva, sin ella, no podrían vivir, es necesaria. Pero para ustedes lo será aun más, es su elección beber sangre humana, de animal, o la de su pareja. Nada jamás se comparará con la de tu pareja, es complicado, no se bien como explicártelo, pero lo tendrán que vivir.

—me niego rotundamente a matar a alguien—dije con firmeza

—lo sé y no te lo estoy pidiendo, únicamente quiero que sepas todas las opciones, porque serás tu junto con Edward quienes tomaran esa decisión, y esa decisión será ley. Todos ustedes formaran parte de algo importante, ustedes son los que más poder tienen, pero eso solo deben saberlo como pareja—iba a objetar pero me frenó—calma, sé que me vas a decir que vuestra familia jamás trataría de sacar ventaja o asesinarlos, lo sé. Yo comprendo el infinito amor que todos se tienen. Pero en otros lados ha sido igual, y todo ha terminado mal porque lo han propagado y tomado ventaja. Todos tendrán la misma voz, todos serán un voto, todos serán parte de la toma de decisiones. Todos. Pero la decisión que tienes que tomar es sobre la de todos, incluso la de Edward. Debes tomar la decisión que creas es mejor, para ello tendrás algo de tiempo, pero sé que me contestaras rápido Bella. Debes decidir si sobreviran con sangre humana, animal o la de ustedes. Te dejo porque Andrés está muy impaciente. Además que debo buscar algo para ti.

Todo lo que me dijo Paloma me dejó muy pensativa… Pero mi decisión era clara, jamás permitiría que alguien matase a otro ser humano para alimentarse. Creo que es una buena balanza entre lo animal y lo nuestro. Todo es confuso, esto es irreal… Lo que nos tocó vivir. Hemos sido inmaduros, hemos peleado, hemos jugado, nos hemos enamorado, y siempre con nosotros nos han acompañado los poderes, se sentía tan normal… Pero todo tiene siempre una explicación, siempre con Jazz nos la preguntamos. Siempre nos preguntamos porqué teníamos esos poderes, cuando pequeños simplemente les restamos importancia, cuando nos alejamos para ir a New York tratamos de buscar soluciones, bien sabíamos que nadie nos creería… Hoy alguien nos dice para qué son, nuestros deberes, y me encomiendan una decisión que no solo compete mi futuro, sino la de mi familia también. No seremos como esos monstros de la ficción, no seremos como aquellos seres que Andrés odia. Seremos capaces de ayudar al resto, de mantener a raya todo aquello que quiera causar daño. Algo así como súper héroes… que irónico, jamás creí en la justicia, ni en cosas supe naturales, siendo yo una, siempre lo negué…

Decidir por mi familia, ser fiel a ella, jamás los traicionaré.

Mi decisión está tomada.

* * *

Creo, no estoy segura. Que es uno de los capítulos más largos que he puesto aquí... Quizás no.

Veran.. Yo el año pasado(2009) estudiaba Leyes... tuve un pequeño inconveniente, en realidad un gran inconveniente. Odie la carrera, odie mi vida, odie todo, odie esa decisión que había tomado. Por lo que un día simplemente fui y saqué todos mis papeles de la universidad y me retiré permanentemente. Fue algo apresurado, lo pensé un segundo, y al siguiente ya lo estaba haciendo. Cuando llegué a casa con todos los papeles, le pedí a mi papá hablar con él. Él estaba mega ilusionado porque yo estaba estudiando eso, y porque me iba muy bien en la u. Bueno tuvimos una gran discusión... Pero ya lo había hecho, así que no podía hacer nada más. Estuve bastante mal, luego postulé a otra universidad a un bachillerato de humanidades, porque no sabía bien que estudiar... Bueno ya estoy terminando el primer semestre del bachillerato, me ha ido bastante bien, estoy feliz ahí.. Está todo lo que me gusta, ya decidí que continuar, pero aun quiero ver que más me ofrece el bachillerato. Dura dos años, y me decidí el año pasado a que iba publicar cuando estuviese bien. Ahora lo estoy. Por ello publico, dentro de una semana estaré de vacaciones, donde espero seguir escribiendo. Disculpen por el tiempo, pero cuando el bloqueo es más allá de solo escribir, y se va también a tu vida... ¡Es horroroso! Menos mal que ya estoy mejor.

Bueno y vi Eclipse... La vi el 29, y cuando la vi me dije... Ya pu Mary(que es mi nombre) Publica.. estás mejor.. el capitulo lo tienes desde hace meses, y solo le faltaba el final..ASí que aquí estoy.

Saludos


End file.
